This Tribe Is Full Of Bottoms
is the third episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Selfie Scavenger Hunt. Castaways were given a list of items that they must scavenge for. Once they found the item, they would take a picture with it for a variety of point values depending on the obscurity of the item. The tribe with the most points would win immunity and reward. Winners: Summary After Supay’s tribal and call out, they returned to camp. Louise held a quick tribe meeting discussing the negative connotations of an alliance that exclusively left women out. Privately, she and Ally began working on flipping the males with Bryce and Nicholas denoting that if they returned to tribal, they would heavily consider working with Ally and Louise to take out one of Drew and Sharky. While there were some hesitations within the group, mainly Ally fearing a close relationship between Drew and Bryce and Nicholas fearing Ally’s crackheaded nature, the plan seemed to solidify before the challenge. Both tribes then attended the next immunity and reward challenge, a selfie scavenger hunt. Both tribes gave it their all, with notable efforts from Drew H and Louise on Supay, as well as Callum on Viracocha. Drew H’s effort, combined with his social relationships, solidified the target on Sharky if Supay attended tribal. Luckily for the latter, Supay won their first immunity of the season and realized the idol system was not grid guesses after reward. At Viracocha, Pory’s Day 1 tirade against previous Timbuktu castaways and Jordan from Supay caught up to him, with the tribe agreeing behind closed doors that Pory would be leaving either unanimously or with Gevonte being blindsided. Pory and Gevonte, on the other hand, sought to target Eva for her lack of effort on the tribe thus far and attempted to use their Skinni Alliance with Jakey and Zach to put that plan into action. Jakey and Zach, however, used their insider position to guarantee it didn't gain traction. Meanwhile, on Supay, castaways began planning for the possibility of a swap, with Jordan declaring loyalty to Louise over the majority, Drew declaring loyalty to himself over the majority in a swap, and Nicholas declaring loyalty to women over the majority. While GASP died a quiet death, Sharky remained a loyalist, continuing to subvert the truth privately with the former minority of the tribe, largely to their chagrin. As Viracocha approached tribal, Callum began to notice he did not have an alliance and quickly went into a panic, pulling together a new majority of himself, Zach, Tobi, Jakey, and Benj. With four alliances set in stone, all sharing one plan to eliminate the obvious outsider, Pory was voted out in a 7-1-1 vote, with Jakey throwing a vote onto Gevonte as a security measure in the event of an idol play. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Callum. External Links *Day 7 - Reward & Immunity *Day 7 - Reward & Immunity Results *Day 8 - Tribal Council 3: Viracocha *Day 8 - Tribal Council 3: Viracocha Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes